1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to modular moving carts, and, more particularly, to such carts which include removable, attachable shelf storage units which are useful in two, and for some units, three different positions. With the unique capability of rotating or changing the relative positions of the units, i.e., standing and facing one direction, standing and facing another direction, or lying down, the units operate together to form bookshelves having a depth to accommodate books, or to form deep shelves to accommodate computers, typewriters, printers, TVs, lab equipment, medical equipment and the like, and in a third position lying down, to form a container or bin.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Conventional shelving units are typically one piece or multi piece units which are constructed so as to fixedly store shelves at pre-selected intervals but which at the same time so not permit the simple conversion of the unit so as to increase or decrease the horizontal storage depth of the same. The following patents are representative of the state of the art of shelves and moving carts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,178 to P. O. Young describes a collapsible maid service truck of the character described which comprises a body frame having a plurality of fixed shelves; a pair of wheels mounted on the lower rear edge of said frame; a pair of swivel casters mounted on the front of said frame; a folding shelf assembly removably supported on the front of said frame; a folding frame hingedly fastened to the upper rear edge of said frame, and an articulated tail hinged to the lower rear edge of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,662 to J. W. Richmond describes a combined cabinet and table having two hingedly connected halves, each comprising a top wall, a bottom wall, a rear wall, a side wall and a front wall, said cabinet halves opening toward each other when the cabinet is closed. Horizontally disposed shelves are mounted within the cabinet halves for movement toward and away from the side walls thereof when the cabinet is open and said side walls are substantially coplanar. The shelves are removable from the cabinets and the two halves are provided with latches for holding them in the open or closed positions. The two halves are mounted upon wheels and all corners of said cabinet are rounded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,275 to A. M. Spund et. al. describes a modular shelf unit capable of assuming a variety of horizontal widths and angular configurations. The aesthetically pleasing shelf unit is formed from two independent upstanding side supports each having a plurality of cantilevered shelves extending therefrom and cooperative with one another to provide an interdigitated, self-supporting shelf unit that is both expandable in the horizontal direction and rotatable about an axis common to each independent side support. The resulting shelf unit is an adjustable, self-supporting structure which is readily adaptable for use in available spaces in homes. and offices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,971 to R. Leeds et. al. describes a computer work station for use with a computer system which includes two sections, a front section and a rear section, pivotally connected about an exterior pivot axis. The rear section includes shelves for supporting some components of the computer system, such as the CPU, display monitor, keyboard and modem. A keyboard shelf is slidably disposed within the rear section, while other shelves are fixedly mounted therewithin. A common power strip is disposed between two of the shelves of the rear section for providing a single connection of at least some of the components of the computer system to an exterior power source. The front section includes a front panel which extends substantially the entire height of the computer work station, and includes a cork strip for posting memoranda and the like thereon. The front section farther includes shelves for supporting other components of the computer system, such as a printer and its associated bow of paper. None of the shelves extend the complete depth of the computer work station, so that cords used to connect various components of the computer system may be conventionally placed therebehind. The computer work station also includes fasteners for supporting such cords between the front and rear sections. The front and rear sections are shaped complimentary with respect to each other, so that, when the computer work station is in a closed position, the two sections together form a substantially enclosed object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,636 to N. Boury describes a storage for retaining CD cassettes or the like which includes at least two opposed towers that are hingedly connected along the adjacent upright peripheral segments of the towers. The towers include a plurality of aligned ribbed portions that retain the cassettes when the towers are moved to a first locked position. The storage rack permits ready hand access to the cassette when moved to a second unlocked position.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention involves modular moving carts which are useful in the moving industry, for warehousing for computer and book movement as in computer assemblage, manufacturing and sales, and similarly in the book industry as well as for other applications which require versatility in moving devices. It is particularly useful in moving offices from one location to another. The present invention carts include removable, attachable shelf storage units which are useful in two, three or four different positions. With the unique capability of rotating or changing the relative positions of the units, i.e., standing and facing one direction, standing and facing another direction, or lying down, the units operate together to form bookshelves having a depth to accommodate books, or to form deep shelves to accommodate computers, typewriters, printers, TVs, lab equipment, medical equipment and the like, and in a position lying down, to form a container or bin.
The present invention modular container/bookshelf moving cart includes a rectangular base member having four outer edges adapted to support and retain two or more shelf storage units. The rectangular base member has a predetermined width, a predetermined length and a predetermined area (based on the width multiplied by the length), with a plurality of wheels attached thereto for movement of the rectangular base member. Typically, four dolly type wheels are used, but more or fewer may be employed, and of different types of wheels, without exceeding the scope of the present invention.
In addition to the aforesaid base member, there is also at least one first type of shelf storage unit and at least one second type of shelf storage unit included in the present invention.
The first shelf storage unit has a top, a bottom, and two opposing vertical side walls situated perpendicularly to the top and bottom, and an open front and an open back. The first shelf storage unit is removably attachable to the rectangular base member. When it is in a first position, being a vertical placement position, it extends vertically from the rectangular base member with the top facing upwardly away from the rectangular base member, and when in a second position, being a horizontal position, it extends horizontally relative to the rectangular base member with the top being vertically positioned.
The second shelf storage unit has a top, a bottom, two opposing vertical side walls, a back wall and an open front, and is removably attachable to the rectangular base member. The second shelf storage unit has a first vertical placement position and a second vertical placement position, and at least one horizontal placement position. When in its first vertical placement position, it extends vertically from the rectangular base member with the back wall being positioned away from the outer edges, and, when in its second vertical placement position, it extends vertically from the rectangular base member with the back wall being positioned adjacent one of the outer edges. When in its at least one horizontal placement position, it extends horizontally relative to the rectangular base member and positionable below the first shelf storage unit in its horizontal placement position.
Thus, when the second shelf storage unit is in its first vertical placement position, the back wall is inwardly displaced upon the base adjoining the first shelf storage unit thereby establishing an interior dividing wall and establishing a dual open sided modular moving cart, and, when the second shelf storage unit is in its second vertical placement position, the back wall is located proximate to at least one outer edge of the rectangular base member, thereby establishing a rear wall and further establishing a single open sided, deep modular moving cart, and, when the second shelf storage unit is in its horizontal placement position, the back wall is horizontally nesting on the rectangular base member, and, with or without the first shelf storage unit, further establishing a container.
Both the first and the second shelf storage units also contain at least one set of shelf-retaining members located therein for retaining at least one removable shelf in a preselected position therein.
In some preferred embodiments, the present invention modular container/bookshelf moving cart side walls of the first shelf storage unit and/or the second shelf storage unit have a predetermined weight approximately equal to 1/n times at least one of the predetermined width and the predetermined length of the rectangular base member, wherein n is an integer from one to six, so as to accommodate sideways nesting of n number of shelf storage units on the rectangular base member. In those embodiments wherein there is one first shelf storage unit and one second shelf storage unit, the second shelf storage unit may be placed in its first vertical placement position, so that the vertically extended back side wall is centrally displaced upon the base adjoining the first shelf storage unit, thereby establishing a central dividing wall and establishing a dual open sided modular moving cart, and when the second shelf storage unit is in its second vertical placement position, the vertically extended back side wall is located proximate to one of the outer edges of the rectangular base member, thereby establishing a rear wall and further establishing a single open sided modular moving cart. When the second shelf storage unit is in its first vertical or its second vertical placement position, first and second shelf storage units may each contain at least one separate shelf therein, horizontally displaced and positioned as a user may desire. When the second shelf is in its second vertical position, these shelves should be aligned with one another to create an extended shelf.
In some preferred embodiments. The modular container/bookshelf moving cart according to the present invention may further include at least one removable vertical dividing wall to accommodate quick conversion from a closed to an open shelf area to increase or decease shelf size, and/or to be used as a front protective wall. Also, the present invention cart may further include cover means for securing cargo within the modular container/bookshelf moving cart. Also, one or more of the shelf storage units may include at least one handle to accommodate easier lifting and positioning.
In some embodiments, of the present invention modular container/bookshelf moving cart at least one of the first and said second shelf storage units includes a hinged top to create additional access. Additionally, the modular container/bookshelf moving cart may have a rectangular base member, which includes means defined therein for storing shelving.
It is preferred that the modular container/bookshelf moving cart rectangular base member outer edges be upwardly projecting edges adapted to prevent movement of the shelf storage units positioned thereon. It may also include linking means for linking a plurality of modular shelf moving carts with one another.